Vote for Rubble
Patrol Lookout. Skye is practicing her handshake with a fake paw Skye: Nice to see you. I hope I can count on your vote Rubble and Zuma enter the Girls' dorm. Skye turns to them Rubble: Hey, Skye. What are you doing? Skye: Practicing, If I'm elected as a Class Representative, I'll have to shake a lot of paws to the closet and take out the box full of vote pictures, showing hand-drawn Skye as it stands for "Vote for Skye" Zuma: You're running for Class Rep? Skye: I think I'd do a great job! I fight for equal rights for all breeds of dog, from Chihauhau to Irish Wolfhound Rubble: That's great! So who are you running against? opens, two weimaraners enter the room, he is wearing a election hat and holding a sign Weimaraner 1: Vote for Blizzard! Weimaraner 2: laughs Or else THIS might happen *kicks Skye's box* *laughs again* Weimaraner 1: YEE-HOO! Rubble: sighs Oh man... Skye: weakness So much for THAT idea Rubble: You're gonna quit just because of Blizzard?!? Skye: What chance do I have? He'll just scare everyone into voting for him...you know how he is Rubble : You can't let him stop you, Skye. You're gonna be a better Class Rep. than him. Zuma and I will help you Zuma: We'll be your Campaign Managers opens again, Ryder stands in the doorway. Skye: angrily What do you want, now?! Ryder: Hey, you don't gotta be rude! I'm here for Rubble. Mayor Goodway wants to talk to him. changes to Bottom floor of elevator, Rubble enters. Rubble: You sent for me, ma'am. Mayor Goodway: He sent for you to his right side turns to see Mr. Porter looking out the window, his hands folded behind his back. Mr Porter: Hello, Rubble. [turns to Rubble as he says his name. Suspense music plays. Rubble tenses up. Mr Porter approaches Rubble As you're about to know, it's time for a school elections- Rubble: I DO know. My friend, Skye- Mr Porter: Don't interrupt me, Rubble. to Rubble and turns away from him In over 100 years, there hasn't a single English Bulldog elected Class Rep. I think it's about time we did something about this... *turns to Rubble* Don't you? Rubble: confused Do you know any English Bulldogs to run? Mr. Porter: angry You, you nitwit!! to Rubble You! Rubble: Oh...well...thanks for thinking of me, sir, but my friend, Skye- Mr. Porter: When I ask you to do something, I expect you to do it. Is that clear??? Rubble: in agreement Mm- Mr. Porter: Good. Now, as the marketplace owner and the citizen of this town , this is to remain unknown, so this will be our little secret. Mayor Goodway: I didn't hear anything, not a peep Blizzard: ...and in conclusion, a vote for Blizzard is a vote for freedom, justice and fair play. in audience agree Blizzard: Also, I should mention here that *growls* if you don't vote for me, Mossraner and Dummy Boy will be putting a paw beside your name. Both Weimaraners: repeatingly Vote for Blizzard! Vote for Blizzard! Students in audience: Vote for Blizzard. Vote for Blizzard...."Vote for Blizzard" Katie: amused Thank you, Blizzard, for that very thoughtful speech. And our next candidate is Skye. enters up stage Skye: My fellow students, today you were facing the choice, you can vote for fear or you can vote for hope- Weimaraner 1: BOO!!!! Both Weimaraners: Down with hope! Down with hope!!! Skye: If you vote for me, I promise that I'll fight for every dog in this school whether they're solid colored or spotted; whether they waddle or walk; whether they're covered in fur or hairless. students raise their hands except for Blizzard and his gang. The Weimaraners take down the names Katie: Before we finish, is there anyone else who'd like to declare themselves as a candidate? nervous Rubble turns to Mr Porter, who winks and smiles at Rubble. Rubble turns away and reluctantly raises his paw up Skye: What?! and his gang gasp in surprised eating kibble. Rubble sits next to Skye and Zuma as they eat lunch Skye: crunching her kibble Well, look who it is, my former Campaign Manager Rubble: Skye, I'm sorry Skye: How come you could do this to me, Rubble? You were supposed to be my friend Rubble: It's not my fault. I don't wanna run, but- Kibble food takes the form of an angry Mr, Porter face Rubble: I.....changed my mind Skye: That's your explanation? Fine. Well, Zuma and I changed our minds about eating lunch with you [ walks away] Zuma: [ about to take another bite of kibble] We did? Skye: Yes. We did! Zuma by his tail and pulls him away Zuma: So much for democracy-WHOA! a meeting of Blizzard's gang is held Weimaraner 2: when his head is hit by a gravel Weimaraner 1: This meeting of CHEAB- the Comittee to Help Elect Blizzard- is now called to order. Weimaraner 2: That spells CHET, bright boy. Weimaraner 1: Oh. Oh, right. This meeting of CHET- the Comittee to- maybe your wrong Blizzard:annoyed Can it, would ya? Now listen up, I'm worried about Skye and Rubble. What if those goody-goodies would somehow get through the voters? Here's what we're gotta do: get those goody-goodies to act like jerks, then may the best jerk win. And we know who that is. Weimaraner 1: You, Blizzard. You're the biggest jerk Weimaraner 2: King of the jerks. I never met a bigger- Blizzard:gravel from Weimaraner 1 Okay, I get it Weimaraner 2 in head by gravel, makes Weimaraner 2 laugh instead of saying "Ouch!" changes to the town, as Skye offers paw- shaped chocolate-chip cookies in order to elect her vote Skye: Hi there, have a cookie. And don't forget to vote for Skye gang, disguised as bulldogs underneath white bedsheets, making ghost noises Blizzard's gang: Vote for Rubble! Vote for Rubble! Weimaraner 1 :You don't wanna vote for Skye! She is just a lap dog! Blizzard's gang: Vote for Rubble! "Vote for Rubble" and Zuma ran after Blizzard's gang as the gang plays with Skye's aviation helicopter. Skye fell onto Zuma, causing into rolling down like a ball on the slide, then fell onto the ground, then, threw her mask at Zuma's head Rubble: Hey. Are you guys okay? Skye: angrily We're "fine". I never thought you stood this low, Rubble Rubble: What are you talking about? You know I have nothing to do with that! Skye: Well, they're clearly your supporters and you'll do nothing to stop them! to Zuma Let's go, Zuma. Rubble: But- you guys......I-...... sighs changes to outside, Blizzard's gang run in Weimaraner 2: sniggers Nice work, dudes! gang throws bedsheets out of them. Weimaraner 1 high fives Weimaraner 2 Weimaraner: Now, who's ready for our next job? *pulls out bandages as the gang's next disguise* the main paw patrol entrance, where Rubble hands out his election papers Rubble: Hey! Vote for Rubble. I mean, if you want to. You can also vote for Skye, she's a good candidate, too. gang, in disguise as cockapoos,come down the elevator Blizzard's gang: *repeatedly* Vote for Skye! Vote for Skye! gang, then, destructs Rubble's election area. Weimaraner 1, then, snatches a Ryder's mop bucket full of water Weimaraner 1: Don't vote for Rubble! *splashes Rubble, making him wet* He's all wet! *laughs* gang laughs then leaves the scene. Rubble, then, turns to Skye, as she enters the scene by stairs Skye: *in guilt* I have nothing to do with it!! Rubble: *angrily* Admit it! You were getting revenge for something I didn't even do!! is about to leave the scene, but got called by Ryder Ryder: Hey! Clean that up!! *points at Rubble's election area, which is wet] Rubble: *sighs* the cafeteria sees pictures of Rubble and Skye against each other Rocky: One's no better than the other. Chase: Politicians are, like, always the same. Blizzard: *off screen/scene* No, they're not! *laughs as he enters in bat transformation, then turns into his normal self on the table* Sick of squabbling goody-goodies? Vote for Blizzard...for a change!. agree with Blizzard, which makes him smile changes at the gym class Ryder: *blows whistle* Alright, bring it in. Remember, tomorrow's Election Day...*his voice fades* 2 smiles for next plan as Weimaraner 1 throws a beach ball at Skye's head, causing it to injure her. Weimaraner 2 : *to Rubble* Whoa! Nice shot, Rubble! Rubble: What? No! It wasn't me! [ Skye, in anger, puts her head on, then walks away] night, Rubble was upset about how his friends were hurt while he's sitting on the side of his bunk bed at the lookout . Then, he saw Zuma getting in his bed Rubble: *to Zuma* Zuma, I feel bad about this whole thing. I don't wanna fight you and Skye, you're my best friends. Zuma: *looks at Rubble * Then here's what you do: quit. Rubble: *sighs*. Zuma: Rubble, you can do whatever you want. You just have to decide which is really important to you. And now, will you excuse me, Extreme Makeover Dog Edition is on. *walks over to the TV* day, Election Day. At the Paw Patrol lookout, the students were voting for one candidate as the Class Rep inside the Election Beast Voter Dog: Next voter. Jack : *to Voter Dog* You should really try showering Beast groans at Jack Zuma, noticing Rubble, nudges Skye in arm. Rubble floats up to the speaker booth for attention Rubble: Um..excuse me, everyone? I wanna thank all of my supporters, but after careful considerations, I decided.....*then stares at Mayor Goodway and Mr. Porter, then starts to speak in courage* I decided to withdraw. gasp in shock Porter growls Rubble: In fact, I'mgonna vote for Skye and so should all of you. Skye is, so far, the best candidate. scratch Blizzard: *angrily* Hey, you can't do that! It's not fair!! Weimaraner 2 : Yeah! We're trying to play you against each other Blizzard: *to Weimaraner 2, angrily* Don't tell them that, you idiot!! Boone: Bzz..it smells bloody awful in there *exhales* Bzzz...I hate Election Day the election vote, Rubble goes to the entrance Rubble: Mr. Porter You wanted to see me, sir? Porter stands in front of Rubble, his arms crossed in front of his chest Mr. Porter: Rubble, I'm extremely displeased about you. I gave you an order at Rubble. Rubble: I know, sir and I'm very sorry, but I couldn't follow your order. See, Skye's my best friend...well, her and Zuma, and if I kept running, I did been hurting both of them Goodway looks around awkwardly and that's just something I couldn't do so go ahead and punish me. around, his back to Mr. Porter I know I deserve it. Mr. Porter growls: growls Mayor Goodway: May I suggest firing him Mr. Porter: Let me think Rubble softly whimpers Ryder comes in Ryder: Before you decide to do anything let me say, Rubble is a loyal canine, a good friend, he is the perfect construction pup and he fought for Skye and her election, risked his own, that is true kindness so please consider what a great pup he is. Mr. Porter: I am not happy about disrespect but you need Rubble for the Paw Patrol. Can we keep him Mayor Goodway? Mayor Goodway: I don't see why not. The end Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories